Micah Carter
Micah James Carter, is a large stocky man who holds the rank of Commander in the Military Police. Early Life Micah was born in Shiganshina, along with his sister Alyssa and adopted brother Sukimasa. They lived in a relativly poor household with Celia and Edmund Carter, Alyssa and Micah's birth parents. Micah and his sister shared a healthy relationship, he did however harbor malice towards Sukimasa due to the amount of love which his mother showed Sukimasa over him, his relationship with his father was non-exsistant. Micah suffered both physical and mental abuse at the hands of his own mother,Celia, his body is riddled with burn marks, scars and many chipped or broken teeth the most notable mark however is the severe burn on the right side of his face. Micah would tell his father what his mother had done over and over but Celia could always convince him that Micah was "Unstable" and had harmed himself, to ensure her husband suspected little she ask a local doctor to consult with them. Celia did not bribe the doctor in any way, instead she showed express amounts of kind motherly care to Micah who would push her away or scream and after having a long one on one talk with the doctor he agreed that Micah was a troubled child. Which was not entirely false when he was twelve he developed a second personality, when his mother would abuse him or he got to stresed out he would fade off into his mind while the other personality would take over and suffer the pain. His other personality is silent and deviod of a sense of morality, it only exsists to shield Micah from harsher realities. He soon turned to thoughts of taking his mothers life to end his waking nightmare but could not summon the courage to attempt it. To remedy this Micah sought to become physically stronger and gain skills so he may capitalize on that strength to that end he would learn fighting styles in bits and peices such as Western Boxing, Tae Kwon Do and Grappling, from an older man, Alaric Fremont, whom was the only person Micah ever considered a freind in his youth, Besides his sister. Alaric was the gang leader of orphans and relative poor people, they worked as pickpockets and gaurdians of the people who ran with them. Micah never told Alaric why he wanted to learn to fight, but always felt Alaric found out at some point and never said so. While running with the streetgang Micah became freinds with another boy named Riyu. In the gang people were referred to by animal names, Micah and Riyu were known as "The Crow and the Raven". With Alarics instuction and Riyu's help as a training parter Micah became a very skilled fighter. Even though he was more than capable of ending his mothers life with his bare hands he was still terrified of her and found himself paralyzed to act. In a final desperate act he joined the Military only to escape from his life, abondoning his siblings. Micah did not want to fight the Titans in any way so he persevered to become a member of the military police, which he accomplished at the age of fifteen. It was in that year that the titans breached Wall Maria. While stationed in wall Sina he met a young woman named Elizabeth Alister, the two shared a relationship and married after three years. It was after six long years of hardwork and determination that Micah claimed the rank Commander and stood out to greet the newest top scorers of the Military Police, among them his little sister. Titan Form Micah's titan form, The Horned Titan, is a 16m muscular Titan. It retains Micahs Brown hair but its far longer than in his human form, his eyes become a shade of yellow and bones protrude from many areas on its body, which limits mobilty in some cases. It is strong even by titan standards but it is slow yet imposing. Its leg strength is unmatched able to send itself in the air to slam down on enimies or to preform kicks from Tae Kwon Do. Due to inheriting his more of his mothers generics than his fathers, Micahs body rejects the Titan syrum regenerative abilities in human form, and it is very slow in his titan form. Becoming a Titan Shifter Celia was diagnosed with a terminal illness that slowly eats away at her left frontal and temporal lobes when she was a young woman. Knowing this she plotted to swoon a childhood friend of hers , a young man named Edmund Carter, who has told her before of a man he is understudy to a doctor named Grisha. According to Edmund the doctor had created a syrum that makes the body regenerate dead cells and grow new ones. After she had succeeded in wooing Edmund, she continued her plot by "bumping" into Grisha's fiancee, Carla. Celia arranged for her them all to enjoy dinner at Grisha's home. Using her husband key to Grishsa's lab in his basement she made carbon paper copies of pages in the Doctors journal, left on a tabe in the basement. Celia allowed herself to be caught down there with a vial in hand, and after an agrument ensued between the pair of couples the Doctor took back the key he gave to his assistant Edmund and the vail from Celia and the couples cut ties. Using her husbands own equipment and following the pages she made her own syrum and injected herself with it. After she was pregnant with her second child she discovered, from the doctor examing her, that she still had her illness. Desperate to cure ehrself and with with her sense of morality fading away as her lobes decayed, she had no qualms with using her five year old son to perfect the syrum. It soon became clear that Micah rejected the syrum as much as she did, the same could not be said of her daughter whom showed the regenerative properties, or her adoptive son who showed the same properties only even better. Personality Micah has the INFJ personality. He is kind and gentle but can be forceful and intimidating when its called for. He tries to avoId situations that would cause high amounts of stress. Micah dislikes talking about the abuse he has suffered and tries to forget it ever happened completly, and it may look like he has...on the outside. Skills and abilities Martial Arts- For many years during his childhoon and early adolensence, Micah trained in Boxing, Grappling and Tae Kwon Do. Physical Strength- Along with training his body for skill through martial arts he trained it for strength through a rigorous workout routine, which he continues to this day. Intelligence- Micah scored 149 on the trainee IQ test and has shown great aptitude for problem solving and logical thinking. 3DMG Proficency- Micah uses a combination of momentum and his own weight to send himself further than most even without the use of gas.